love muffin
by THEBOSS101
Summary: butch and buttercup are in class and have to share a muffin and things go further then they thought. just a little thing i diced to write my frist butch x buttercup i suck at summary's just r&r and enjoy


My first one shot. Enjoy r&r don't own anyone.

Buttercup, blossom and bubbles were at school. Unfortunately the rrb's had been going to school with them. Luckily it was muffin day.

''okay kid's come on up and form a line to get your muffin'' miss keane there teacher said happily as the kids began to form a line.

One by one the kids each grabbed a muffin. As miss keane told them not to push and other things to keep them organized. They each got one until there was only one left but there two student's left butch and buttercup.

''oh dear looks like we only have one muffin left. I guess you two have to share.'' miss keane said as she handed buttercup the muffin butch and buttercup looked at each other and then at miss keane.

''I anit sharing with her.'' butch yelled as he pointed at buttercup. Everyone in the class starte at buttercup and butch. she just opened he moth surprised

''shut up butch you the one with diseases stupid.'' she said angry as she shoved him a little. The whole class ooh at them. Butch looked at buttercup.

''you the one with cooties.'' everyone was shocked. buttercup was about to hit butch when miss keane grabed her hand and pulled her away from butch. then she steeped back and looked at them stare angry at each other.

''I think I know what's wrong with you too.'' miss keane said smirking butch and buttercup looked at each other puzzeled and then at miss keane.

''you two like each other don't you.'' butch and buttercup blushed and looked away from each other. everyone awwed at them. Brick and boomer laughed. As blossom and bubbles giggled.

''we do not.'' buttercup and butch said in unison when they faced miss keane still blushing.

''well I think you do but okay what ever you say but you still have to share this muffin.'' miss keane said butch and buttercup started to fight over it arguing and hitting.

''hey hey stop.'' miss keane said breaking them up. Butch and buttercup started at each other angry again.

''hey buttercup you can have some of mine.'' mitch mitchelson said sitting at his table butch gave him a dirty look before shooting a enrgy blast at it.

''hey'' mitch mitchelson said from his seat. he tried to pick up the Burt pieces but they turned to ashes.

''hey butch you can share with me.'' said princess everyone looked at buttercup she walked to princess and trow he muffin out the window.

''why did you do that.'' she asked buttercup looked at her smirking

''cause I can'' she simply stated princess looked up at miss keane who was just watching.

''miss keane buttercup is being rude to me.'' everyone looked at miss keane she walked over to buttercup and butch and pulled them by their hands to a empty table and sat them in two chairs.

''you two will seat here until you learn to share.'' miss keane said as she walked to the class and walked them out to recess.

''I hate you.'' buttercup said as she sat the muffin on the table and stared at it.

'' I hate you more. Butch said staring at the muffin.

''what ever I am eating the muffin.'' buttercup said piking it up. Butch lunged at her they fought for he mufin trying to grab it from one another until buttercup took it and placed it on the table.

''okay butch how about we split it up. You get one half I get one half.'' buttercup said. Butch nodded his head. buttercup pulled apart half and half but butch was not happy.

''buttercup you cut your piece to big.'' he said as buttercup picked up a piece. She then looked at him and put the piece back and looked at him.

''no I did not.'' she said he looked at her and angry and looked away then back at her and sighed.

''YES YOU DID'' he said.

''NO I DID NOT.'' she said

''YES YOU DID STUPID.'' he said she gasped angry

''DON'T CALL ME STUPID STUPID I AM EATING IT.'' she said angry as she grabbed the muffin

buttercup tried to eat it but butch grabbed it and pushed her. She ran to get it back but began to fall and kissed butch. They blushed. They heard a aww and turned. There was their whole class.

''aww buttercup got a boyfriend.'' blossom said as bubbles laughed.

''he anit my boyfriend. he is disgusting.'' buttercup said as her sister laughed. butch just stood there frozen.

''aww butch got himself a little babe.'' brick said boomer was smiling. Butch unfroze and looked at brick.

''shut up brick because you were the one crying over a dream you had about blossom dying last night.'' butch said brick blushed.

''shut up butch.'' brick said blushing.

''okay everyone have a seat.'' miss keane said

butch and buttercup sat down and blushed at each other. We all know they love each other but they just don't know it yet.

The end.

Okay I know it was narrated but I had to put it all in one chapter and I am not good at that but it was my first love one shot anyway I hop you enjoyed r&r.


End file.
